Waiting For Love
by ThatBozienBitch
Summary: A Prinxiety fanfiction along with some Logicality moments. I do hope you'll enjoy! - Virgil doesn’t understand his feelings, still getting use to his surroundings and his new found family. Roman is still dealing with his own emotions, seeking out sides to bring clarity, there are things that we don’t even know about Patton and Logan. Will they reveal their


**BEFORE! (Got your attention? Good!) we begin, I don't have an update schedule planned so comment below (if you enjoy of course!) how frequent you believe I should update this fanfic! **

**This is mainly PRINXIETY, but there are bits of Logicality in here.**

**Please give your opinion about the fanfic, but remember to be respectful! Love everyone or tolerate everyone, this is a safe place! Check out my profile if you want to follow! (Greatly appreciated) and stay beautiful fellow peeps! **

**Please check out my artist on Instagram! She makes all this beautiful art of the sander sides! @ weak_boi_aus!**

**️**

——————————————————————-

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic contains dark language and themes, as well as mature content for those recommended for 18 or over. Please read at your own risk and if your not in the right headspace, I recommend a different fanfiction. You have been warned. **

——————————————————————

_In the brain of Thomas sanders, there was an internal war raging. One that he was utterly confused and disappointed at, his 4 main aspects of his personality were in a ferocious battle..._

About what Disney film they should put on.

"Patton, I simply cannot recommend watching Cinderella again. You have watched that film precisely 78 times, this month."

Logan puffed out, after uncharacteristically running after Patton who held the Remote belonging to the tv. He was sick and tired of trying to idiotically catch the father like aspect. Normally he wouldn't engage is such child like behaviour but since his research on mental health, he found that it was beneficial to spend time with "family" and being aspects of Thomas's personality, this is as close as it got.

"Aw Logan! Don't you believe your over reacting just a tad? I'm sure I haven't watched it that many times!"

Patton giggled out abashed, he just loves the story of a princess that came from rags to riches! Patton was always inspired by that movie to clean as well as Cinderella in hopes that the second most handsome and loving prince (Roman being the first, he loves his son) would marry him someday.

"FALSE HOOD!"

Logan yelled dramatically, pointing his finger in fury at the idea that he had miscalculated the amount of times that Patton had watched Cinderella.

"I know for a FACT that you have watched that movie simultaneously this month 78 times as that is precisely the amount of times I have carried you to bed, and cleaned up the living room."

Logan stated Smugly, he definitely hadn't miscalculated. It wasn't however, until he heard a wolf whistle from Roman, who snatched the remote off a blushing Patton, that he actually took time to comprehend the words he had said.

"Well I certainly thought I was the charming aspect of Thomas, but I believe my crown should be bestowed to you, Lord brainiac, for your blunt confession to the innocent maiden, padre~"

Roman said, smirking afterwards at the tv. He finally had them distracted! All he needed to do was change the movie to HIS favourite Disney film! Which is...

...

...

He couldn't choose any of his babies over the other. Luckily though he didn't have to.

"Yo"

Virgil appeared behind Roman, making him jump and drop the remote. Virgil picked it up, smirking at the furious Princey.

"Nice, finally we can watch something that isn't all lovey dovey-"

Anxiety started just as Roman yelled;

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STARTLE ME LIKE THAT, DOOM AND GLOOM!"

Virgil hissed, covering his ears in the process, and once again the remote dropped on the ground.

Roman and Virgil both simultaneously made eye contact with each other,

then the remote,

Each other...

The remote...

Each other...

Patton, no longer embarrassed, joined in on this comical game of tension.

"So...

this was fun and all, but I feel like we should all just sit down, rationalise and agree on a movie like sensible people-"

Virgil began, trying to rationalise like Logan.

However, Patton had other ideas.

"CINDERELLA!"

Patton Dove for the remote, however, he was pulled upwards from a strong grip. Logan had a glint in his eye, and it certainly wasn't any less harsh, glasses or no glasses on.

"Patton, you need help. No more Cinderella."

The moment of harshness didn't last long as Roman fell back into Logan's back, resulting in Patton being dropped on the floor and Roman lying on top of a surprised Logan.

Dark laughter was heard from Virgil who was victoriously holding the remote above the pile of groaning aspects.

"We could've talked this out guys, but now you must all watch"

Virgil smirked, as he pointed the remote at the TV, watching the three of them morphing their faces into ones of shock.

"The nightmare before Christmas!"

Virgil laughed eagerly, however, when he turned to face the tv, he was completely and utterly stunned. There on the TV, was the opening sequence to the Disney movie, Aladdin...

Fluttering down from the ceiling, came an envelope entitled:

**_LET ME DO MY JOB BITCHES~_**

**_Remy. (sleep)_**

Patton, getting up from the floor, walked over and opened it. The letter basically said that since they couldn't all decide on a movie, they'll watch Thomas's favourite so he could get some "insert not Patton appropriate words here" sleep.

"Well, it's not a bad movie"

Roman said, dusting off his attire, smiling at the screen. The rest of them sighed and smiled. Making their way to the couch to watch the movie. Virgil being a bit embarrassed that he engaged in such extroverted behaviour, laughing a little to himself. This helped him realise just how comfortable he had gotten with this group. The cold atmosphere of the dark sides gone, replaced by an environment where he felt most welcomed. For once at least in his life, he felt like he fits in.

"Wonder how long that will last"

Virgil said to himself, being anxiety, he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that something was soon to change. Looking around at the others though, he knew that for now. He was happy.

He smiled to himself and allowed himself to indulge into the film.

As Virgil watched the film with a small smile on his face, he was unaware of The princes stare. Roman began blushing at the thought of how cute Virgil was. Unknown to the others, Roman had his own little secrets, but one fact was clear to him in this moment. Roman had strong romantic feelings for Virgil.

And this everyone, is where our real story begins.

———————————————————————

**Please LIKE and COMMENT your support! My Instagram is @that_bozien_bitch so feel free to DM me questions or stay tune for updates and other projects I am doing! Stay beautiful!️**


End file.
